


Our House

by heelsandarrows



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heelsandarrows/pseuds/heelsandarrows
Summary: Wouldn't it be nice if we were olderThen we wouldn't have to wait so longAnd wouldn't it be nice to live togetherIn the kind of world where we belong-------i just think that when mary and joseph were younger they were so in love and happy and sometimes i like to think about that.
Relationships: Joseph Christiansen/Mary Christiansen
Kudos: 6





	Our House

**Author's Note:**

> hi this work is inspired by a commission that was drawn by SHESANISO. please send her all the love! and check out her store! i've included the image at the end!!

It had been one of the first hot days of spring, a reminder that summer was quickly on it’s way. Despite how much Mary knew she had to do, the draw of the sun shining down was impossible to ignore. A few hours to just unwind was all she really needed anyway. With little convincing needed, she was able to get Joseph to step away from his own busy schedule for a while.

The beach was empty save for the two of them. The water was still too cold to really allow swimmers, but she never really needed to be in the water to enjoy the beach. It was nice to just lay in the sun on the warm sand, with not a care in the world. Unfortunately no amount of warm sand could keep real life from slipping into her thoughts forever. Her mind went back to the mode it had been in the last month. Stressing over wedding details. With less than a month left to the date there still felt like there were so many things she had to take care of.

“You’ve been awfully quiet today.” The voice from next to her brought her back down to earth. Joseph had put his book away, attention solely on her.

“Just lost in thought I guess,” Mary turned to smile at him, her head resting on her hand.

Joseph hummed in understanding and pressed a light kiss on her bare shoulder. “Anything in particular?”

She gave a sort of dreamy sigh, a smile still plastered on her face. “About you. About me. About us.” Her attention moved to the smooth patch of sand in front of them, absentmindedly drawing an M and J into the sand. “How I can’t wait to spend every day with you.”

“You already spend almost every day with me,” he teased.

Mary rolled her eyes, “you know what I mean.” Since their first date, Mary had hardly been seen without Joseph it seemed. She felt guilty for some of her behavior, constantly blowing others off just to be with him. Mary had lost contact with people she used to think she was close to after one too many times she changed her plans. “Living with you, being your wife, our future.” She continued drawing lines in the sand.

There was a soft smile on his face, as he tucked some of her hair behind her ear. “So tell me about it. What does the future hold?”

She used to not want to settle down so soon. There was so much of the world still to see and experience, but with Joseph it seemed like she wanted nothing more than to rush into being the doting wife. Mary had dealt with the comments about how she shouldn’t have agreed to marry him after only half a year of dating, or how they shouldn’t get married before really living together, but following orders was never her strong suit. Besides, it wasn’t like she wouldn’t have moved in with him right away. His parents just would’ve never allowed it, and she was still trying to stay on their good side.

“We’ll have a big house,” she started connecting the lines in the sand, the beginnings of a house coming together. Mary turned her head, her deep eyes meeting his. “And we’ll christen it by fucking in every room on every surface.”

The mischievous smile on her face elicited a chuckle from Joseph. He leaned in and kissed her lips, “is that all?”

She looked back to the sand, finishing her drawing, “There will be a white picket fence, with a huge yard. Terribly cliche, but plenty of room for a dog and a kid years down the line.”

“What about room enough for ten kids?” Joseph joked.

She raised her eyebrow, glancing back at him, “Ten kids? I was thinking maybe one or two...”

“I always thought that being an only child was dreadfully dull.”

Mary took a second, as if contemplating the whole thing before nodding. “For you?” she gave him a kiss, “I suppose I could do ten kids.” A soft laugh escaped her lips. “We’ll have ten kids all running around the backyard. Still the house looks perfect, something from a magazine.”

Joseph began to create his own image in the sand, a simple sailboat, with two figures in it. “And we’ll be out on the water every weekend. Some people wonder how we do it all.”

“The neighbors hate us for being so perfect. Jealous of what we have.” She labeled the drawing in the sand, Our House. “But of course they’ll never be aware of all the dirty things that happen behind closed doors. Never know what we’re really like.” All of her attention was back on her fiance. She lifted his chin up, bringing his lips to her’s.

“Seems as though you’ve got it all figured, Mrs. Christiansen.” he muttered against her lips.

Mary felt her stomach flutter with excitement, when she thought about it, it still hardly felt real. “You’re twenty-five days early to that, sailor.”

Joseph chuckled as he started placing kisses on her jaw and working his way down to her neck. “So now you're deciding to do things by the book? What’s the difference between now and twenty-five days later besides some rings and a piece of paper?”

“Approval from your parents mostly.” Mary closed her eyes, craning her neck so he could get at it better. “I’m trying not to give them any more reason to dislike me.”

It was then that he stopped, much to Mary’s dismay, he pulled away to look at her. “What’re you talking about? They love you.”

“They’ve grown to like me. I think they just had a hard time coming around to how I was corrupting their perfect boy.” She reached out and stroked his cheek, staring into his blue eyes. Throughout high school, she’d received the label of being a ‘bad influence.’ Mary had been used to it by now. It didn’t surprise her that he didn’t seem to pick up on some of the tension. It hadn’t been because Mary didn’t try. She knew what to say and what they wanted to hear. She had a hunch that whoever Joseph would eventually want to settle down with would be held to the highest of standards.

“Well, you don’t have to worry about them. It’s just us here now.” Joseph started peppering kisses along her arm, taking her hand in his and intertwining their fingers. “Just the two of us forever.”

With a girlish giggle, Mary laid down on her back, Joseph nearly on top of her now. The sun beating down on her face, caused her to squint to be able to look at him. “I love you, Jo.”

He was back at her neck, trying to make sure no piece of skin was neglected. He let out a hum of pleasure, “I’d hope so, considering we’re getting married in less than a month.” Before she was able to respond with her own witty remark, he captured her lips in a kiss. “I love you too.”

Joseph’s fingers trailed along her body, making their way to the strap of her bikini top. He gave it a light tug before sliding it off her shoulder. Before he could make his way over to the otherside, it was Mary’s phone that loudly decided to go off. She let out an agonizing groan, before sitting up. “It’s my sister. She’s supposed to be helping me sort out some last minute things today.”

“No worries. We’ll save it for next time. We can’t stay in a fantasy forever…”

“No, but that won’t stop me from trying,” she grinned, giving him one last quick kiss before answering her phone.


End file.
